dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Trunks' sword
Future Trunks' sword is a powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. Overview When arriving from the future in his Time Machine, Trunks uses his sword to chop up more than a dozen of Frieza and King Cold's soldiers. After a brief conversation, Trunks miraculously transforms into a Super Saiyan and is attacked by Frieza, who, after three attempts to kill Trunks with the Death Blaster, is sliced in two, chopped up into bits by the sword and is then obliterated by a single powerful ki blast (Shining Sword Attack). King Cold, shocked by Trunks' amazing power, requests to see the blade. Trunks accepts, and tosses the tyrant the weapon. King Cold believes that Trunks could not have killed Frieza as easily without it, and tries to surprise Trunks with a quick attack. However, Trunks simply grabs hold of the sword, blows a hole through King Cold, and finally kills him. The sword is next used on Goku in Trunks' attempt to test his power. Goku transfers a large amount of energy into his index finger, and amazingly blocks all of the attacks Trunks throws at him (Trunks even states that the exact same moves turned Frieza into "cold cuts"). When Trunks returns three years later in the Androids Saga, he still keeps his sword in its sheath. During the following battle with the newly awoken Android 17 and Android 18, Trunks attempts to attack the androids with his blade in order to defend Vegeta. Upon rushing toward 18, Trunks attempts to deliver a heavy slash onto the deadly beauty, only for the sword to be blocked effortlessly by her arm, which cracks it. It is unknown if Trunks keeps and repairs the sword later on, but it is not seen again in the manga or anime, with the exception of movies. Other appearances Trunks' sword is also seen in the special, The History of Trunks, when Trunks goes off to try and fight the androids three years after the death of Future Gohan. The young Super Saiyan uses his blade for most of the fight, but the androids simply dodge and catch it. He does however manage to cut a few locks of 18's hair off, which greatly angers her. The sword also makes an appearance in Super Android 13!. Trunks uses his blade to cleave Android 14 in half, killing him. He also uses it against the powered up Android 13, although the blade snaps in two when it struck the Android's arm. In Bojack Unbound, Vegeta saves Trunks' life by throwing the sword at an oncoming piece of sharpened metal thrown by Bido directly at Trunks. Trunks equips the sword but does not use it in battle. Technically this would mean the sword was repaired after its destruction. A common misconception regarding the origin of Future Trunks' sword appears in Wrath of the Dragon. Tapion, the main plot character of the movie, gives his sword to Trunks at the end of this movie, the sword looking very similar to Future Trunks' own blade. This may be why Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this can't be the origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Warriors are dead and the Androids reigned supreme.[http://www.daizex.com/guides/filler/inconsistencies.shtml Daizenshuu EX's Filler Inconsistancy Guide] - '' The Trunks who had the sword was the one from the tragic future, commonly referred to as "Future Trunks". Tapion gave his sword to the Trunks from the main timeline, commonly referred to as "Chibi Trunks"."'' ]] In ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast though, it has been stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks. This is the first official claim and the canonicity is debatable. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai's arcade mode, Trunks uses the Dragon Balls to repair his sword. Trunks also says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him. Trivia *In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Trunks is playable with and without the sword, stated as Trunks (Sword) and Trunks. *Future Trunks uses this sword in nearly all of his video game appearances. *When King Cold has hold of the sword, it becomes much larger, which may be an artist mistake. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold uses a sword, which may belong to Trunks. The designers may have chosen to give King Cold the sword due to the fact that he is never seen performing any physical attack actions other than slashing the sword at Trunks. *There is a running gag involving Trunks' sword in which he always loses possession of the weapon shortly after it has been drawn for battle: he first loses it in The History of Trunks, where he was forced to abandon the blade after it was caught by Android 17 as Android 18 prepared to blast him while he was immobilized. He would lose it again by surrendering the weapon to King Cold shortly after slaying Frieza, and lastly, by having the blade smashed and broken by Android 18's arm after he used it in an attempt to defend Vegeta. His tendency for losing his weapon also extends to the movies: In Super Android 13!, he loses the sword almost immediately after Android 14 caught and yanked the blade out of Trunks' grasp using only his fingers, and lastly the blade was broken when Trunks used it one last time in a futile attempt to cut down the powered up Android 13. *In Wrath of the Dragon, Tapion gives Trunks his sword and states he thinks it was always his, possibly making a reference to Future Trunks' sword, even though it is unknown if they ever met in Future Trunks' timeline. Then in the credits, Future Trunks can be seen wielding the sword, after it is given to Trunks by Tapion. References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords